Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 December 2015
00:00:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:00:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:22 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 00:00:25 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:31 chat died again 00:00:42 !updatelogs 00:00:45 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 00:03:07 Guys they accepted my request I'm now the sole bureaucrat on Worlds Apart Wiki. 00:04:17 Wow. 00:05:40 23:30 . . Semanticdrifter (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:XxOppiex200X from bureaucrat and administrator to (none) ‎(http://worlds-apart.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2911#6) 23:30 . . Semanticdrifter (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Rubyxoxo from bureaucrat and poweruser to poweruser ‎(http://worlds-apart.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2911#6) 06:46:34 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 06:48:35 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:48:44 Hi there bot, not talking about Mirinae 06:49:05 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 06:49:06 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:52:07 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 07:54:42 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 07:55:22 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 11:41:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:41:53 Hi. 11:42:02 !logs 11:42:02 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 11:42:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:42:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:42:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:45:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:03:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:05:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:08:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:11:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:11:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:26:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:26:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:50:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:50:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:52:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:52:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:55:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:55:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:56:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:56:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:03:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:03:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:05:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:05:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:07:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:07:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:08:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:08:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:22:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:25:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:32:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:32:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:34:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:39:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:40:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:41:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 13:41:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 13:41:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:41:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:06:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:06:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:09:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:13:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:14:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:20:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:21:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:21:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:32:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:33:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:34:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:34:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:36:45 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 14:37:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:37:16 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 14:37:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:37:19 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 14:37:33 Hi Odile. 14:37:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:38:20 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 14:38:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:41:09 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:42:17 !updatelogs 14:42:18 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 14:42:22 !logs 14:42:23 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 14:42:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:42:46 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 14:43:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:43:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:44:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:46:40 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 14:54:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:55:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:19:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:26:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:49:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:49:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:49:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:51:14 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 15:51:23 Hello 15:51:26 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 15:51:29 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 15:53:21 Hey. 15:53:35 I noticed the demotion thread for Layten is a lot closer 15:53:53 3 for, 3 against, and 2 neutral. 15:54:13 According to Hype, Layten has actually made people (bcrat)'s without asking him. 15:54:36 If we want to keep the staff numbers where they are, we need to demote Layten. 15:54:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:54:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:54:49 "Hi there bot, not talking about Mirinae" 15:55:06 Was that jsky? 15:55:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:55:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:55:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:56:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:20 Yes. 15:57:09 See the chat logs from December 29. 15:57:48 Uh oh 15:57:59 he came when nobody else was here 15:58:17 But he didn't realize that the bot records logs automatically 15:58:19 Yeah.. 15:58:21 (facepalm) 15:58:51 "not talking about Mirinae" 15:58:55 (facepalm) 15:59:03 That's talking about Mirinae 15:59:09 Exactly. 15:59:16 how much more obvious can it be 15:59:25 Yeah.. 16:00:47 !logs 16:00:47 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs can be seen here. 16:01:50 Jsky can not fool us as long as we have a bot. 16:01:57 Yeah. 16:02:35 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:43723 16:02:43 I had to add a comment to it... 16:03:42 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Typhoon_Muifa 16:04:07 Jsky made another page but he had to connect it to Denise Laurel AKA Mirinae 16:04:10 (facepalm) 16:04:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:04:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:05:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:06:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:06:21 Oh gogs... 16:06:25 *gosh 16:06:41 "and one of the most catastrophic cyclones, along with Super Typhoon Mirinae," 16:06:42 ... 16:07:03 lord... 2015 12 29